


episode后续

by YanXing



Category: taegi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXing/pseuds/YanXing





	episode后续

　　“玧其和泰亨啊，这版我们要拍你们稍微亲密一点的照片，你们准备一下我们就拍了啊。”

　　“好的。”

　　“好嘞。”

　　金泰亨心中窃喜，既然是导演和摄影师的要求，那就光明正大的和哥哥搂搂抱抱啦。

　　闵玧其被金泰亨又是躺他怀里又是坐他腿上的行为弄得哭笑不得，但是心里又觉得可爱。摄影师也频频点头说效果不错，只好任这小孩捣蛋了。

　　“好了可以收工啦，玧其和泰亨辛苦了，照片非常棒哦。”

　　“您才是，辛苦了。”

　　“各位staff大家辛苦了~”

　　摄影组还有其他任务先走了一步，闵玧其刚要打开门出去却被金泰亨一把推住了门，熟练地上了锁。

　　“泰亨？”

　　闵玧其有点惊讶，不知道这小孩又发什么疯。

　　“哥~哥的腿好软啊，坐上去真的好舒服。”

　　闵玧其被他说的有点害臊，说男人的腿坐着舒服是怎么回事……

　　“别瞎说……再说了，你比我高这么多还要坐我怀里是不是太搞笑了？”

　　闵玧其有些尴尬的转移话题，却没想到正中金泰亨下怀。

　　“哥也知道我没怎么在哥的怀里躺过呢，哥是不是得给点奖励，今天摄影师也说好呢。”

　　……这什么逻辑……

　　看到金泰亨委屈巴巴的眼神，叹了口气心说自己的男朋友还是得自己宠。

　　“那说吧，想怎么样？”

　　金泰亨的眼睛一下亮了，兴奋地说：

　　“哥今天做前戏呗！我就躺哥的怀里。”

　　闵玧其差点把人掀翻。

　　

　　“哥，快亲我嘛。”

　　金泰亨像软糖一样黏在闵玧其身上，催促闵玧其亲吻他。虽然有些羞耻但他还是向金泰亨妥协了。

　　没办法，他就吃金泰亨撒娇那一套。

　　闵玧其就着这个别扭的姿势亲了他。金泰亨的嘴唇十分性感，光是浅浅的亲吻就让闵玧其心跳如鼓。金泰亨的嘴微张，邀请之意十分明显，但偏偏就是不动。闵玧其心一横，将舌头送了进去。虽然两人已经亲吻过无数次，但向来是金泰亨主导闵玧其回应。这次让闵玧其主导，他对自己的吻技也没有信心，心里有点惶惶。

　　金泰亨像是看清了闵玧其的心思，轻笑了一下，带有鼓励意味的摸了摸闵玧其的头发。闵玧其干脆闭上眼不看这张令人心慌的脸，加深了这个吻。舌尖轻扫过金泰亨的上颌让金泰亨感觉痒痒的，像是一只猫咪舔了舔他。

　　一吻完毕，金泰亨面不改色心不跳，倒是闵玧其累的喘气。本来金泰亨个子就很大，非要窝在他怀里，又让他主动，闵玧其不禁一阵头疼。

　　“玧其哥，继续啊。”

　　瞪了一眼金泰亨，闵玧其干脆直接去亲他的脖子。他学着金泰亨的样子吮出一道红印。刚对自己的作品感到满意，抬头却看见金泰亨充满了笑意和挑衅的笑容，顿时有一种被小瞧的感觉。

　　“干嘛这么看着我啊？”

　　“没，哥继续。”

　　不给你点颜色瞧瞧你都不知道谁才是哥了吧。

　　闵玧其眯了眯眼。他低头就去亲金泰亨的喉结，然后轻轻含住。绕是金泰亨也受不住这个刺激，顿时喉结上下滚动了一下，更加感受到了闵玧其口腔的热度与柔软。

　　闵玧其有点得意的把头抬起来，这次金泰亨的眼神不再是挑逗，而是赤裸裸的充满了情欲。

　　“这都是哥自找的。”

　　“哥哥，要我教你怎么接吻吗？”

　　金泰亨笑的肆意。

　　“嗯……”

　　闵玧其被金泰亨按在身下反反复复撸动着那里，发出难耐的呻吟。衬衫被撩到胸口上方，金泰亨一边用另一只手揉搓着红点，一边吮吸舔咬着另一颗。等到闵玧其射了出来，金泰亨直接将精液充当润滑剂，开始帮闵玧其扩张。

　　金泰亨手指修长指节分明，光是手指探进去已经让闵玧其全身发软，止不住的颤抖。但是就算是为了不受伤，扩张总是若有若无的碰到那点惹的闵玧其有些难耐。他轻轻环住了金泰亨的脖子。

　　“怎么啦，玧其？”

　　“进来吧。”

　　金泰亨嘿嘿一笑。

　　“哥等不及了？那哥哥求求我。”

　　这小子真是得寸进尺……

　　“泰亨……进来好不好，哥想要了……”

　　像个发情的小猫一样软软糯糯的求欢，金泰亨觉得谁能顶住那一定是铁做的了。他自己的下身也是肿胀难耐，手指抽出来就直接将下身往闵玧其的小穴送。  
　然而跟手指比起来金泰亨的下身大的离谱，闵玧其被顶的立刻眼泪上涌，不断发出不成调的呻吟声。

　　“哥，忍一下。”

　　金泰亨亲了亲闵玧其的额头以示安慰，而他的亲吻似乎有魔力，真的让闵玧其放松了许多。同为男人他知道金泰亨卡在那里也不会好受，但是金泰亨还是慢慢的让他适应，小心的观察他的反应。

　　噗，真是可爱的一小孩啊。

　　闵玧其配合着金泰亨尽力放松自己让金泰亨能全部进来，等金泰亨的前端找到闵玧其的敏感点时两人已是满头大汗。

　　“看来下次还是得用润滑剂，玧其哥真的太紧了。”

　　金泰亨像是自言自语一样念叨了一句，闵玧其还没反应过来，话就被金泰亨突然开始的猛攻堵在了嘴里。金泰亨每次都准确顶到闵玧其的敏感点，怀中的人被顶的不断声音，本就迷人的酒嗓此刻更是染上情欲，微微沙哑，一声比一声惹人心动。

　　“嗯……泰亨，太快了，呜……”

　　“哥哥还是别喊我名字了。”

　　金泰亨挑眉，身下动作不断。  
　“那样会忍不住更加欺负你的。”

　　“啊……泰亨……”

　　闵玧其的已经被狂风暴雨般的快感弄的意识迷离，他只能在金泰亨一浅一深的送入下乖乖的任他操弄，不断的呻吟。

　　闵玧其射了两次，金泰亨却还在闵玧其的后穴不断冲刺。他被弄的一点力气也没有，完全瘫在沙发上。

　　“泰亨啊……我不行了……”

　　“哥哥再等我一下。”

　　金泰亨知道这些天闵玧其为了新专辑熬了不少夜，体力大不如平常，也舍不得再折磨他说还想再要一次这种话，又顶了几个回合后抽了出来射在了闵玧其身上。

　　“本来想内射的，但是怕哥生病。”

　　金泰亨笑嘻嘻的拿纸擦了闵玧其身上的白浊。闵玧其半晌被气的说不出话来，好一会才憋出来一句：

　　“你敢……”

　　“不敢不敢。”

　　金泰亨赶紧讨好一般的亲了亲闵玧其。

　　“我最听哥的话啦！”

　　一副人畜无害的面孔下一一颗恶魔心啊。

　 闵玧其心想。

　　

　　


End file.
